


How Loyal Are You, General?

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coercion, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, post Episode VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Kylo puts Hux’s loyalty to the test. Hux loves the First Order more than anyone and will do anything to please his new Supreme Leader.





	How Loyal Are You, General?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylo_ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts).

> **A/N 1**: This is the second story I have gotten to write that was inspired by the amazing [gaylo-ben](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/) and I am so excited! The art was _too_ fantastic to resist. Please check the art out [here](https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/186899732273/kylux-how-loyal-are-you-general-kylo-puts)! The wording of the summary and some of the dialogue also belongs to the artist. And a huge **thank you** to gaylo-ben for allowing me to link to the art and write this story :) 
> 
> **A/N 2:** Life is a bit busy at the moment so I probably won't have the next story up for a month or so. If you're interested and would like to read my personal post for a full update you can find it [here](https://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/post/187846071279/update-on-life-sept-2019-ed).

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader.” Hux’s drawl heavily implied how displeased he was with the notion of Ren summoning him anywhere, but he had arrived nonetheless. Kylo watched Hux close the doors of the throne room behind him and hesitate when he turned back around and fully noted Kylo’s attire. Or lack thereof, more specifically.

“Come here,” Kylo ordered when Hux seemed unable or unwilling to approach.

There was no one else in the echoing throne room but the room’s scope was still imposing. Add to that Kylo being bare-chested and he could understand Hux’s caution. He saw the way Hux’s gaze flickered across Kylo and around the room, taking in details and no doubt preparing for the worst. Kylo had long since grown accustomed to walking around without his mask but now he had also shed layers of his armour. He was dressed only from the waist down in his dark pants and boots; everything above his waist, except for his gloves, had been removed.

Each of Hux’s booted steps clacked on the polished floor until he stopped only a few paces away from where Kylo stood at the base of his throne, staring at Kylo face to face. Hux was the only one bold enough to meet Kylo’s gaze, lost as Hux still was in the fantasy that they were equals.

“Kneel,” Kylo ordered to put that notion to rest. He saw the way Hux’s jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth together and then relished the sight of Hux lowering to his knees. For a long moment Hux stared straight ahead, fighting an internal war, and then Hux tilted his head back submissively. Their eyes met again but at this angle there was no power equality; Hux was at Kylo’s feet and the way he looked up through his pale lashes had Kylo’s gut clenching with want.

Hux said nothing; merely watched and waited. Kylo waited a few moments longer, to ensure neither of them forgot this, and then spoke. “How loyal are you to the First Order, General?”

Before Hux could rush his answer, Kylo reached down. He cupped his hand under Hux’s chin, angling his face up at a sharper angle because he could. Then Kylo brushed his gloved thumb along Hux’s bottom lip, denting it and prying it open. Hux didn’t fight him. Understanding was in those blue eyes, of what Kylo wanted and expected of him.

“Very, Supreme Leader,” Hux murmured. 

Hux would do anything for the Order and for his position within it. Kylo knew this; had banked on it. Kylo’s thumb lingered just inside the heat of Hux’s mouth for another breath and then he withdrew. Kylo stepped one foot up onto the raised base of his throne, opening up his stance at the same time as he reached down to undo the clasps of his pants. He watched Hux watch him as Kylo fished out his cock which was already more than half-hard from his anticipation. Hux swallowed and Kylo memorized the sight.

Kylo gripped himself in his left hand, stroking lazily and feeling his body flush at the rough friction of his glove’s leather. His right hand returned to Hux’s face and skimmed upward until his thumb and pinkie fingers held Hux’s temples, his other gloved fingers digging into Hux’s vibrant hair. Part of him couldn’t believe Hux could love the Order enough to submit to this but Kylo had no intention of wasting this opportunity.

Hux’s gaze was still tilted upward, at Kylo’s face rather than the swelling erection directly in front of him. With Kylo’s right hand he angled Hux’s face down to his new task. “Good,” Kylo acknowledged Hux’s declaration of loyalty at last. As he manoeuvred Hux’s head he also shifted his cock in his grasp, bringing the tip within an inch of Hux’s mouth. In position, expectations clear, Kylo voiced his last order: “show me.”

On cue, Hux parted his lips and leaned in, the tip of his wet tongue dragging along the sensitive head of Kylo’s cock. Kylo hissed at the contact, having wound himself up thinking about this all day before Hux had arrived. He had expected Hux to begin sucking him off immediately, eager to get this over with. Instead, Hux’s tongue teased slowly around the crown of Kylo’s cock, intent on truly showing what he was willing to do.

A few solid minutes passed simply with Hux kissing and licking at Kylo’s length, tongue and lips teasing Kylo’s tip, the head, the shaft and his balls all before returning to the tip to start anew. As Hux suckled at the underside of Kylo’s cock, Kylo released a shuddering sigh and canted his hips forward, silently asking for more. He had told himself before all this began that he would be unyielding throughout, taking pleasure without a hint of need or weakness. But there was something about the sight and sensation of Hux, General of the First Order, on his knees worshipping his cock that had Kylo’s will bending ever so slightly.

Kylo wouldn’t voice it though, would never beg. There was no room for that in this encounter. Still, Kylo was relieved when Hux finally parted his lips wider and took the first two inches of Kylo’s cock into his mouth. Kylo’s breath left him in a rush and his fingers instinctively tightened in Hux’s hair. Perhaps taking this as encouragement, Hux took another inch past his lips and brushed his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Kylo could feel not only the heat and suction of Hux’s mouth but also the way saliva was building up under Hux’s tongue. He watched hazy-eyed as Hux allowed it to escape and drool down his chin, marring his pristine uniform below.

Hux’s hands rose from where they had been resting on his own thighs. One hand gripped Kylo’s hip for balance while the other gently nudged away Kylo’s hold on his erection. Kylo allowed it, shuddering involuntarily when the warm leather of Hux’s gloved hand encircled his base. Hux angled Kylo’s cock down slightly, more in line with the arch of his throat, and then began bobbing on his mouthful. Kylo didn’t know what to do with his spare hand and it eventually came to rest at the base of Hux’s skull, not forcing Hux deeper but also prepared to resist any attempt Hux may make to withdraw.

Hux didn’t seem to have any intention of escaping his task though. His eyes were closed as he sucked on Kylo’s cock, tilting his head one way and then the other to vary where his lips and tongue brushed on each backward pull. Kylo was dribbling precome onto Hux’s tongue at this point and Kylo wondered idly what Hux thought of the taste. Kylo brushed his awareness against Hux’s mind but found it as locked down and enforced as always. Hux may be Force-null, but he certainly knew how to keep prying minds out.

Kylo was distracted from this when Hux moved his hand from Kylo’s base to his other hip. Kylo looked down at the same instant Hux looked up; their eyes snagged and wouldn’t part. As they continued to stare, Hux carefully took all but the last inch of Kylo’s cock to the back of his throat. Kylo moaned openly and fought the urge to use his hands to force Hux into taking that last inch. He could sense that this was Hux’s physical limit and it wasn’t worth trying to take more. Instead Kylo watched Hux’s throat work around him and his eyes brim with tears as Hux valiantly fought his gag reflex for the pleasure of his Supreme Leader.

_Kriff, he’s beautiful_, Kylo thought.

If this was how Hux pleasured his enemy, Kylo couldn’t help but wonder how he took care of his lovers. That thought led to another, more dangerous idea: it was one sort of power to make Hux pleasure him. It was another form of power entirely to make Hux _want_ it. However, the concept of mutual desire was a risky one when it came to them, threatening to blur lines more than this already did.

“Do you enjoy servicing your Supreme Leader?” Kylo asked more softly than he intended. Hux closed his eyes to break eye contact, lashes setting his tears free to stream down his cheeks. Hux didn’t answer. Kylo nudged against Hux’s mind again and found it as fortified as ever. “Answer me.”

Hux was dragged off Kylo’s cock by a firm pull on his hair. Hux didn’t twist away from Kylo’s tight grasp but Kylo could tell by Hux’s glare that he wanted to. “Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux answered, completely deadpan.

“Say it like you mean it, General,” Kylo sneered, angrier than he should have been when it was clear Hux wasn’t enjoying this at all.

Hux bared his teeth, the wetness of his lips not retracting from the effect of the General’s fury. “Yes, Supreme Leader. I _love_ kneeling my injured knee on _stone_ while you grip my hair like an inexperienced _virgin_ and I do all the kriffing work _like usual_.”

Kylo considered hitting Hux but he wouldn’t – couldn’t. He had physically hurt Hux in the past, mimicking the way Snoke dealt with him, and it had only led to resentment. Snoke was now gone from both their lives and while Kylo hadn’t completely determined yet what he wanted from Hux, he knew he didn’t want more of the same. Kylo ignored Hux’s digs at his behaviour and workload and instead focused on his other statement. “What’s wrong with your knee?”

Hux looked at him in angry disbelief. “As if you care.”

“Fine,” Kylo snarled. He tightened his hold on Hux’s hair, forcing a sharp cry from Hux’s lips. “Make me come and swallow every drop or else I’ll break your other knee.”

He practically forced his cock back into Hux’s mouth, who choked and gagged on the intrusion. Kylo held him there until Hux got his throat under control and then Kylo started thrusting roughly into Hux’s open mouth. Hux kept his lips around Kylo’s girth, sucking on each thrust. Kylo could feel the tremors rocking Hux’s body as he clutched at Kylo’s hips for stability, enduring now more than participating. That just made Kylo angrier, more so at himself for his confusing desires.

This wasn’t working. Kylo was still hard but he wasn’t enjoying it anymore. He withdrew fully from Hux’s mouth, leaving Hux gasping for air on his hands and knees in front of him. With a blink, Kylo summoned an invisible pocket of Force energy and nudged Hux backward onto it. There was an instant where Hux’s eyes widened as the freefall began, followed by a furrowing of puzzled eyebrows when Hux didn’t hit the hard stone floor. Hux now lay sprawled on his back, the cushion of air supporting the natural curve of his spine and neck.

“Is this better for your knee?” Kylo asked sharply, frustrated but not with Hux. Hesitantly Hux nodded, though he was still eyeing Kylo with confusion. Kylo manipulated the pocket of air’s shape to keep Hux’s head propped up and supported but allowing Kylo to kneel above him, straddling Hux’s torso. Kylo took hold of himself and stroked a few times, renewing his flagging erection. “Then get back to what you were doing before,” he said. It was the only way he could admit to liking what Hux had been doing on his own without vocally saying so.

The angle was different now and Hux wrapped a hand around Kylo’s base again. Hux fed Kylo’s cock back into his mouth and closed his eyes as he began to bob his head. Kylo stared at the sight before him and moaned, watching his length disappear repeatedly past those soft lips. Hux’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. It allowed Kylo, in that moment, to pretend that Hux actually wanted this and that caused Kylo’s cock to throb with arousal. Hux blinked up at him for a moment and then refocused on his efforts, licking and sucking Kylo’s length at his own pace.

Kylo slid his fingers into Hux’s hair again but consciously avoided gripping it so tightly. Despite the brief hiccup in their encounter, Kylo’s body was aflame with arousal and he couldn’t bear Hux stopping again. Without a word, Hux palmed Kylo’s ass with both of his hands and eased Kylo’s hips forward, taking those last few inches to the back of his throat – slowly and carefully swallowing around him.

Kylo was panting now, dizzy from the strength of his lust. He rocked forward tentatively, riding Hux’s mouth and using it for his pleasure but no longer willing to force it or take too much, too fast. Kylo watched Hux take it, felt Hux encourage Kylo to continue with squeezes to his ass, and Kylo’s panting turned into quiet exhalations of Hux’s name.

“I’m close,” Kylo muttered weakly, wishing at once to finish and also for this pleasure to never end.

Hux hummed around his mouthful in acknowledgement, the vibrations of his lips and tongue making Kylo gasp and bow forward. He was directly above Hux and curled around him, the closeness of their bodies intimate. Kylo’s hips were stuttering while his body flirted with his climax, dangling on the precipice and in danger of tumbling over. Hux tongued against the slit of his cock a few times, smearing precome across the roof of his mouth and making the movement of Kylo’s cock glide. Then Hux took a deep breath and took as much of Kylo’s length as he could to the back of his throat and hummed again.

Kylo’s hips jerked forward instinctively for two thrusts before he stiffened and froze. Kylo’s eyes were clenched closed and his mouth hung open as he came into Hux’s mouth, shooting ropes of come onto Hux’s tongue for the General to swallow. He could feel Hux’s body tensing as his gag reflex flared up but Hux still swallowed everything Kylo’s body spilled and then licked him clean afterward.

Vision swimming, hearing fuzzy, Kylo’s spent body slumped down on top of Hux, who huffed but tolerated his weight. It took him a few moments to catch his breath before Kylo was able to get his arms under him to roll over and lie beside Hux instead. Hux lay silently on the pocket of air, eyes closed as his own breathing slowed. Kylo watched him privately, noting how flushed Hux was and how swollen his abused lips were. Hux really was a beautiful man, and Kylo couldn’t figure out why he had never thought about that fact before.

Kylo glanced down and saw a slight bulge at the front of Hux’s uniformed pants but Kylo couldn’t tell if Hux was aroused or if the pants fabric had simply bunched up oddly. Satiated though he was, Kylo was still curious and filled with desires he didn’t understand. He rested a hand on Hux’s crotch area and massaged there, heat flaring in his gut when he felt the outline of Hux’s half-hard erection.

Hux brushed his hand away and sat up, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe half-dried tear tracks off his cheeks from his earlier gag reflex. “Am I free to go?”

“No.” Kylo sat up as well. He noted Hux’s scowl and withdrew his hand fully. “What’s wrong with your knee?”

Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes, but finally answered when he saw Kylo watching him closely. “Last week when we were attacked planet-side on Riux one of the attackers tackled me to the ground. The twist combined with the hit against the ground left some bad bruising and a strain.”

“Why haven’t you been seen in medbay?” Kylo asked.

“There are others injured far worse than I am,” Hux answered and then looked away. “Plus it was my error that allowed the attack to occur in the first place.”

“I won’t have my General hobbled because he feels like punishing himself,” Kylo said. “Go to medbay before you return to the bridge. That’s an order.”

Hux glanced back and licked his bottom lip. Kylo wondered if Hux could still taste the salt of his seed. “I trust you are… satisfied with the fulfillment of your previous order?”

“I am.” Understatement of the century. “Though I may call on you again to… reaffirm your loyalty.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux conceded. As Hux began to stand, Kylo saw the way Hux’s right knee buckled momentarily beneath his weight. Instinctively Kylo steadied him with the Force until Hux was stable and the pain had left Hux’s face. “May I suggest you decide what you actually _want_ before approaching me again,” Hux said over his shoulder and then left the throne room after smoothing wrinkles out of his uniform.

Kylo knew then that Hux was at least somewhat aware of the internal conflicts Kylo had faced during their encounter. It embarrassed Kylo but he also remembered that Hux had been half-hard when Kylo palmed him, implying that things weren’t completely hopeless. Yes, Kylo would meditate on what he wanted from Hux – what he wanted for _them_ – and then he would go to Hux again. For now Kylo tucked himself back into his pants and summoned a datapad, intent on making sure Hux checked into the medbay as ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles).


End file.
